Charmed: New Additions
by SavinMe
Summary: Wyatt disappeared 3 years ago after he was told that his boyfriend was pregnant and got an abortion, but when he returns with his fiancé he gets a bit a shock. Slash. Mpreg. Wyatt x Chris.
1. Charmed: New Additions

_Wyatt disappeared 3 years ago after he was told that his boyfriend was pregnant and got an abortion, but when he returns with his fiancé he gets a bit a shock. _

Characters:

Wyatt Halliwell: Piper and Leo's son: 25  
Austin Prince: Vincent and Fiona's son: 24  
Christopher Perry: Zachary and Bianca's son: 23  
Matthew Wyatt Perry: Wyatt and Chris's son: 3  
Warren Evan Perry: Wyatt and Chris's son: 3

I have pictures of all the characters up (or I will in a couple of minutes) so please check them out to see what they all look like! First chapter coming soon to a computer near you!


	2. Chapter 1: Matthew and Warren

Christopher Perry quietly poked his head into the living room and saw his son's nestled into the couch watching _The Wiggles_. Chris knew he really shouldn't have bought the tapes, but it did get them quiet and calm quiet easily and if it made his life easy he was all for it.

"Mattie, Warr come on guys we gotta get ready." Chris said softly and both boys looked at him with Wyatt's beautiful big brown eyes and eagerly got off of the couch and ran down the hallway before disappearing into the bathroom and Chris laughed before he followed. The boys were fully clothed and seated in the bathtub and they had already gotten out their bath toys and a single towel. "No bath, I just gave you one an hour ago, you only need to get dressed."

"Pwease momma?" Warren asked with his puppy dog eyes.

"No honey, come on." Chris said as he lifted him out and then Matthew and they slowly walked to their bedroom and started to play with their toys while Chris picked out their clothes. He grabbed two pairs of nice tan pants and a dark green sweater and a dark red one along with their socks and shoes.

"Me first mommy!" Matthew exclaimed as he raced over to Chris and attempted to grab the dark red sweater and Chris laughed.

"Ok sweetie, you want the red one?" Chris asked and Matthew rapidly nodded his head making his blonde curls fly around. Chris helped him remove his t-shirt before he put on the soft sweater and then had to set him on the bed to remove his shorts before he slipped on the pants and socks.

"I want the red!" Warren cried when he saw his brother wearing the red sweater and Chris groaned.

"Aw no you don't honey, the green is a lot cooler." Chris tried

"I want the green!" Matthew hollered

"Me too!" Warren added and Chris bit his lip, he deserved that one.

"Ok, Warren you get green and Mattie you get red." Chris said firmly and both boys started to cry.

"I-I wan' th-the reeeddd!" Warren wailed

"M-me tttoooo!" Matthew added

"Mattie you're wearing the red." Chris said and Matthew sniffled once and stopped crying as he looked down at his shirt before giving Chris a big smile.

"Oh yeah." He giggled and Chris felt the need to scream.

"I want' the green!" Warren said and Chris quickly removed his clothes and put on the green sweater and pants before he could even change his mind again. That's the only thing bad with twins; they always want what their twin has even if they have the same exact thing.

"Alright, let's go guys, your grandma and grandpa can't wait to see you." Chris said as he tied their shoes and once he was done the boys ran for the front door but Chris quickly stopped them and put on their winter jackets, hats, and gloves before putting on his own coat. He grabbed his keys before he opened the door and the boys ran out but carefully walked down the steps before running for the car but Matthew slipped on ice and fell on his bottom.

Chris quickly locked the door and headed to his sobbing toddler. He scooped the blonde child up into his arms and continued for the car and opened the door and set Matthew in his car seat and buckled him in before he picked up Warren and walked over to the other side of the car and buckled him in as well. He glanced down the road and quickly before he got in the driver's seat and slowly pulled out.

"I want that!" Matthew exclaimed when Warren grabbed a teddy bear that was on the seat and Warren shook his head.

"No!"

Chris could easily spot an identical teddy bear with 'Matthew' written on the stomach and he sighed softly and turned up the music, turning a blind eye to the twins...or deaf ear. Of course when they started screaming and crying he realized he had to do something or else it would only get worse.

"Mattie, get your bear sweetie. It's just like Warren's." Chris said after he turned down the music.

"Nooo! I want _that _one!" the little boy exclaimed trying to grab it but his car seat stopped him so he huffed before he pushed the red button on it and climbed out of his car seat and reached over and took Warren's teddy and Warren instantly started wailing when Walter was taken away from him and Chris let out a frustrated groan.

"Matthew Wyatt Perry! Get your butt back in that seat and given Warren back _his _teddy bear!" Chris scolded and Matthew pouted but did as Chris said and handed back Walter before buckling himself back in and grabbing his teddy named Teddy. Warren hugged Walter close to his chest with his little face buried in the soft material. "Say sorry Matthew."

"...Sorry Warrie." Matthew said quietly and Warren gave him a tiny smile.

"S'okay Mattie."

Chris was very relieved when he saw the red house come into view and he parked next to the sidewalk, careful not to block their neighbors driveway and he got the boys out and carried them up to the front door before he set them both down and entered the large manor and removed their jackets and gloves and hats. Both boys were still holding their teddy bears when they ran out of the foyer and down the hallway.

The 23-year-old walked into the living room and set down all the jackets and his eyes landed on a picture of Wyatt Halliwell. He was only about sixteen in the picture and Chris smiled sadly before he left the room to go find Piper, Wyatt's mother. She knew about the twins and tried to get a hold of Wyatt but no one could find him, not even magic could.

**I might have another chapter up tonight, but I can't be sure. I'm having supper with my parents for my dad's birthday so we'll see but please leave me a review in the meantime!**

**Blake**


	3. Chapter 2: Fights and Mistakes

Chris entered the kitchen and instantly saw the twins standing right next to Piper's legs as she took some cookies off of a tray that had just come out of the oven. Matthew was on his tippy toes and clutching onto Piper's leg as he tried to see the cookies while Warren was bouncing up and down, trying his hardest to catch a glimpse of a cookie.

"Hey Piper, sorry we're late." Chris said and Piper smiled at him.

"It's alright honey, I completely understand. Having twins can be a bit of a hassle." Piper said with a laugh since she had twin girls who were three years older than Wyatt.

"I guess." He said as Phoebe came into the kitchen and squealed when she saw Mattie and Warren. Phoebe instantly rushed over and pulled them both into one big hug and lifted them up, bouncing them and kissing their chubby cheeks as the boys giggled and enjoyed the attention and Chris rolled his eyes. Piper then swallowed before she picked up two now cool cookies.

"Hey boys here you go," Piper said as she gave them each a cookie and Phoebe set them down. "Why don't you two go eat them at the table?"

"Ok!" Warren giggled happily and the boys ran out of the room.

"I kinda need to talk to Chris, Pheebs." Piper said hoping her sister would understand what she meant.

"Oh. Ok." Phoebe said as she looked at them both.

"Alone." Piper added

"Oh! Sorry." She blushed before she exited the kitchen and Chris frowned, wondering what she would want to talk about.

"What's going on?" Chris asked

"I, um...Wyatt...he called me this morning and wished me a Merry Christmas..." Piper trailed off.

"Oh." Chris said quietly.

"He said he'll be here tonight and I wanted to warn you first, just in case you didn't want to see him." Piper said as she watched emotions fly through Chris's emerald eyes.

"I don't want to but I don't really have a choice do I? He's going to find out about the twins eventually." Chris said and Piper nodded before smiling.

"Who knows...maybe the twins'll do somethin' to him..." Piper said and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not interested in him anymore Piper, I'm over him." Chris said even though he wasn't really sure if he was or not, he felt like he was but sometimes when he watched the twins he couldn't help but want Wyatt with him.

"If you say so..." Piper said

"Um, is everyone here already?" Chris asked as he changed the subject and a large set of orbs appeared and formed into Paige, Henry, Patty, Penny, Parker, and Henry Jr.

"Yes." Piper said and Chris laughed and shook his head.

"Heya guys." Paige said as her family went out to see Prue, Mel, Phoebe, Coop, Pagan, Parsley, and Pansy.

"Hey Paige." Chris said as happy yells erupted from the living room and Piper looked at Chris, knowing Wyatt had just made his appearance. Chris closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh before he stood up and headed out of the kitchen with Piper and Paige behind him. He let the Halliwell's go in before him before he slowly entered and he noticed Wyatt's big brown eyes directly on him and he then noticed a handsome brunette next to him and his mouth went dry when he saw the rings on their fingers.

"Chris...um, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked

"Piper invited me." Chris said

"Really mom?" Wyatt asked tensely as he looked at his mother.

"Yeah, I did. I have for the last three years actually." Piper said

"Oh...um, this is Austin Prince...my fiancé." Wyatt said as he gestured towards the brunette.

"Hi." Austin said with a smile.

"Hi..." Piper said as she looked at Chris who only shrugged.

"Mommy!" Matthew sobbed as he ran into the living room and clung to Chris's leg and he saw Wyatt's eyes go wide with shock. "Warrie brokeded my cookie!"

"Did not!" Warren shrieked as he ran into the room and grabbed Chris's other leg. "His ated mine!"

"Nu uh!" Matthew screamed and Chris only glanced up at Wyatt.

"Who, um, whose are they?" he asked

"Do you _really_ need to ask that Wyatt?" Chris snapped harshly before he grabbed their jackets and left Halliwell Manor without another word to Wyatt.

---

Three days later Chris was lounging on the couch as he flipped through the channels while the boys took their nap when the phone rang. He reached over without taking his eyes off of the TV and picked up the phone before pressing end and set it back down, knowing it was Wyatt. He's called non-stop the last couple days.

However, when orbs appeared right in front of his TV he was shocked. Wyatt formed and he didn't look to happy but then again, Chris didn't look like little Mr. Sunshine either. Chris quickly stood up and gave Wyatt his coldest glare.

"What do you want?" Chris asked

"To talk to you!" Wyatt shouted. "Why else would I be calling you for the last three days straight!?"

"Why?" Chris asked quietly and Wyatt frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Why did you leave? Why did you think I had an abortion?" he asked

"...Tyler told me." Wyatt said and Chris's eyes darkened.

"Oh so you talked to my step-father, the man who hates me and puts me through shit non-stop and he told you I was having an abortion so you just decided to leave without telling me!? I was going to tell you about the babies that damn night Wyatt and you just vanished and left me alone!" Chris finished screaming.

"I'm sorry, ok? I feel bad enough that I missed my kids first three years of life, I'm sorry that I missed their birth, their first words, their first steps!" Wyatt said

"Get out Wyatt; I really don't want you around. They can't be that important to you if you never even asked me, so just leave," Chris said. "I'm sick and tired of you."

"Well that's too bad because I'm not going anywhere," Wyatt said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Not until we can work something out."

"Work _what _out?" Chris asked

"The twins, I wanna be in their lives." Wyatt said and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"No. You haven't been in them so far and they're perfectly fine." Chris said when he thought about Austin. If Wyatt was in their lives and Austin was his fiancé then he would automatically be involved with them as well and couldn't live if Wyatt were to try and take them away from him. Wyatt on the other hand, was having trouble focusing.

_"God, he's still so beautiful..." _Wyatt found himself thinking as he watched Chris's full pouty pink lips move as he talked and watched as his shinning emerald eyes were flooded with emotion and found himself wanting to kiss him.

And he did. He suddenly rushed forward and slammed his lips against Chris's, shocking the younger. Chris tried to pull back but Wyatt's hand firmly tangled in his hair and crushed their lips together harder and Chris struggled to push him back before he felt Wyatt's warm pink tongue run across his bottom lip and he slowly parted his lips with a soft moan of pleasure and could instantly feel Wyatt searching his mouth, as if claiming him.

Wyatt took some steps forward, pushing Chris backwards, until he reached the wall and practically slammed him against him making the kiss more passionate and Chris gave a loud whimper when Wyatt ground his hips into his lovers. Wyatt pulled back for a quick breath before he quickly moved down the hallway, still making out with Chris until he found Chris's room and he practically shoved him on the bed and shut the door.

"Wy...stop...you..." Chris whispered as Wyatt pounced on him and started suckling his neck and Chris moaned and tilted his head up, giving Wyatt better access. Wyatt continued playing with Chris's neck before he orbed their clothes off and his kisses got much lower and he soon had Chris withering with pleasure.

Chris rolled them over and crawled down Wyatt's body before he licked over the head of Wyatt's large swollen sex organ and Wyatt hissed in pleasure before he was suddenly engulfed by Chris's warm mouth and he gave a loud moan of pleasure as Chris started sucking rapidly and bobbing his head up and down which led Wyatt to grab two handfuls of Chris's chocolate locks.

"Fuck...Chris...mhhmm...ah!" Wyatt gasped before he pushed Chris off of him and rolled on top of him and then started to kiss him again as he orbed lube into his right hand. He quickly pulled back and oiled up his fingers before he put his middle finger against Chris's small pink hole and pushed it in and Chris gave a gasp of pain and pleasure.

Wyatt quickly leaned down and gave him a passionate hard kiss and Chris's pain quickly ebbed away as he felt two more fingers enter him before Wyatt quickly rammed his fingers in and moved them around like crazy trying to get Chris to loosen up a lot faster.

"Wy...please..." Chris begged and Wyatt pulled out his fingers and eagerly coated his dick before positioning himself at Chris's entrance and ramming himself all the way in and Chris let out a loud cry of pleasure and wrapped his legs around Wyatt's waist.

_"Oh god, what am I doing!? He's engaged for crying out loud! Stop it! Stop it **right** now!" _Chris screamed at himself and he opened his mouth to tell Wyatt to stop but all that came out was a loud moan when Wyatt changed his position and thrust up, hitting Chris's prostate dead on. _"Oh...umm...sto-oh god! Harder!" _

Wyatt grunted before going faster and harder, trying to get Chris to scream again, hopefully this time his name. His mind was screaming at him to stop and remember his fiancé who he could easily do this with but his rock hard erection was crying out for more of Chris...it wasn't that hard of a decision. He thrust harder and deeper into Chris and he earned a cry of pleasure.

"Say my...name." Wyatt whispered into his ear as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Wy...Wy-Wyatt!" Chris cried as he reached climax before he promptly passed out as he felt Wyatt's seed flood him. Wyatt collapsed on top of him as he panted before he rolled them both over so Chris was lying on his chest before his eyes fluttered shut and he entered the world of dreamland.

**End of Chapter. **

**So, sorry for not updating last night and I probably won't be able to update until late tomorrow because I have school with it being Monday in the morning and all. Hope the slash scene was alright since it's my first. **

**Next chapter summary: Wyatt and Chris wake up and realize exactly what they did, what do they decide to do about it? **

**Blake**


	4. Chapter 3: Realization and Redemption

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait. So, I****'****ve gotten a couple requests to make Chris pregnant again and I have to ask how many of you want that before I do it...so if you****'****d be so kind as to review and tell me that It****'****ll help get the next chapter out sooner, thanks. ****Also! I _finally _added the pictures of everyone, sorry for being a bit lazy. I had everything ready I just completely forgot about it until I re-read the story. **

The first thing Chris noticed when he woke up was that he was very warm and comfortable...and that his head was rested on a hard chest and _something _was pressed against his thigh and he didn't really need more than one guess to know what it was. Flashes of the sex entered Chris's brain and he stiffened but didn't move.

_"Oh god, oh god, oh god, he's fucking engaged!" _Chris screamed at himself as he clenched his eyes shut before he slowly climbed off of Wyatt and dressed himself before Wyatt woke up. He ran a hand through his chocolate locks and closed his eyes as he inhaled sharply before he shook Wyatt.

Wyatt groaned before he rolled onto his stomach and Chris slapped his back hard and Wyatt yelped as he sat up and his eyes went wide a second later when he saw Chris standing there. The two stared at each other for a couple seconds before Wyatt cleared his throat and scratched the back of his head lightly.

"Um...can you...turn around?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"I'll be in the kitchen." Chris said quickly as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, he remembered the twins and rushed to their room and saw them quietly playing with the toys. The brunette exhaled a relieved breath before he headed into the kitchen and sat down at the table, knowing a very awkward conversation was about to take place. Wyatt slowly entered the kitchen a moment later sat down across from him, both men remained quiet. Chris let out a breath before he stood up and started to make some coffee before his green eyes flickered towards Wyatt.

"You want some?" he asked and Wyatt nodded.

"No one can find out about this Chris, I'm getting married in four months." Wyatt said quietly.

"I didn't intend on telling anyone." Chris said. "And about the twins..."

"I can't see them?" Wyatt finished and Chris shook his head.

"No, it's not about me and you Wy...it's about them and they deserve to know their father so if you really want to know them, you can but I don't want any broken promises." Chris said and Wyatt smiled and nodded.

"Thank you and I'm sorry that I left you Chris, I swear I would have stayed I was just...upset, I guess." Wyatt said and Chris only nodded.

"I guess I can forgive you, but I swear if you listen to something someone else tells you about me...I'll have you fixed," Chris said and Wyatt swallowed, having a feeling that he wasn't joking. "The boys are in their room if you wanna go play with them for a little."

"Alright and...I mean...it was good sex I guess." Wyatt said with a blush and Chris smirked before it quickly disappeared when Wyatt looked at him and he shrugged.

"I've had better." Chris replied even though the better was with Wyatt.

"You're kidding right? That was hot." Wyatt said and Chris only smiled.

"Oh? Isn't all sex for you 'hot'?" Chris asked. "I mean, you are marrying Austin so sex can't be that bad."

_"Yeah if I think about you." _Wyatt thought with a mental huff. "Yeah, I'm just gonna..."

"Ok." Chris said and Wyatt scurried out of the kitchen. Wyatt slowly walked down the hall, looking at the all the pictures of the boys and smiled at a couple of the silly ones before he heard little noises so he poked his head into the light blue room and saw the twins. Wyatt quietly walked in and sat down before Matthew looked up at him and stared at him with his own eyes, creeping Wyatt out slightly that the boy wasn't blinking before he did.

"Who you?" Matthew asked loudly, pointing at him with a toy car.

"Warren." Warren said and Matthew crinkled his face at his brothers.

"Stupid! Him!" Matthew exclaimed as he poked the car towards Wyatt.

"I'm Wyatt...your daddy." Wyatt said after a moment and Warren grinned.

"That daddy Mattie!" Warren said as he pointed a chubby finger at Wyatt, who only smiled at him as Matthew nodded.

"I hearded Warrie!" Matthew exclaimed. "You gots my name!"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"Names Mattie Wyatt." Matthew said and Wyatt realized that Chris named Matthew after him and he smiled. The twins looked up when Chris entered the room and Warren squealed before he pointed at Wyatt and bounced slightly.

"Daddy! That daddy!" he told Chris, who laughed along with Wyatt.

"Why thank you for telling me, I had _no_ idea," Chris said with a fake gasp of shock and Warren beamed because he knew something his momma didn't. Matthew, however, got a pout on his lips before he started crying and Chris almost instantly pulled the little boy into his arms as Matthew buried his face in Chris's neck. "What's wrong, honey?"

"I miss wed'eng!" Matthew sobbed and Chris squeezed his eyes shut as he tried not to laugh before he pulled Matthew back so he could look into his watery brown eyes and he placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Honey, you didn't miss the wedding, there wasn't one." Chris said as he lightly brushed a blonde lock off of his forehead and Matthew frowned for a moment before he nodded and climbed off of Chris's lap and picked up his toy.

"Can I, um, have them this weekend?" Wyatt asked cautiously and Chris stilled for a moment before he slowly nodded but Wyatt could see he was resistant to do it. "It's only two days...you could relax and get a massage or something."

"Yeah, I know...it's just hard. I've been with them since the day they were born, you know?" Chris asked as he watched the two play with their little cars and make noises – attempted car noises.

"Yeah, I know but remember, two days or we could just do one day." Wyatt said and Chris shook his head.

"No, two days is fine."

"Ok, I better get going. Austin's probably wondering where I am..." Wyatt trailed off as guilt welled up in him and Chris nodded.

"I'm sorry that it happened." Chris said quietly.

"It's not your fault, I kissed you." Wyatt said as he stood up. "Bye guys."

"Bye daddy." The boys said in unison and Wyatt gave Chris a small smile before he disappeared in a flurry of orbs and Warren's mouth dropped open.

"I do that!" he squealed and Chris only smiled at him as he nodded.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 4: Riley and Austin

**Here's the next chapter. I think it's pretty long – eleven pages thank you – compared to my others. Also I actually got a pm saying I involve Matthew and Warren too much and I that I should have made them both girls...what do you think about that statement? **

Monday morning had finally rolled around and Chris found himself hugging the porcelain god for the second time that morning, puking his guts out. The brunette rested the back of his head against the wall behind him and exhaled a shaky breath as he groaned and ran a hand through his long brown hair.

_"Ok, better start getting ready, Wyatt should be here any minute." _Chris thought as he stood up and walked over to the sink and washed his mouth out with water before he started the shower. He walked down the hallway to his bedroom and headed to the closet and pulled out a dark green long sleeve shirt before he went over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans before heading back into the bathroom.

Almost 20 minutes later Chris rushed out of the bathroom, completely naked since he forgot to get a towel and he didn't want to get his jeans wet to go get one, besides it's not like the boys are home and even so they've taken a couple showers with him before. He was just about to grab a light blue towel when orbs appeared and formed into Wyatt with the twins holding his hands.

"Chris! Oh, I'm sorry, I should have knocked!" Wyatt exclaimed as he quickly turned around and Chris rushed into the bathroom blushing and only stuck his head out.

"Ya think!?" he shouted before he let out a breath, it was kinda his fault for not wearing anything. "You can look if you want, I'm in the bathroom."

Wyatt slowly turned around, turning the twins back around who instantly ran for the bathroom door to greet their mommy but Chris couldn't open the door to let them in since Wyatt was still looking at him. Chris sighed before he stood back and opened the door and Matthew and Warren scrambled in and instantly were clinging to Chris, not really caring that he was naked and wet.

"Momma! Momma! Look!" Warren exclaimed as he held up a painting he did and Chris smiled as he wrapped his towel around him before he opened the door.

"That's beautiful honey," Chris said as he looked over at Wyatt. "Um, watch them for a minute, I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Alright," Wyatt said as Chris headed to his bedroom with his clothes in his hands. Wyatt quickly shook his head when Chris's naked body flashed in his mind and he focused on the twins as he crouched down to their level. "Are you guys' hungry?"

When he received two nods he led them into the kitchen and opened the fridge seeing it was full of food so he looked around before he quickly closed it and stuck his head out of the kitchen and shouted, "You want me to make the boys something to eat!?"

"Sure, there's tons of food!" Chris shouted from his bedroom so Wyatt went back to looking with the boys chanting the food they wanted but every time Wyatt would take it out they would change their minds. A few minutes later Chris entered the kitchen with damp hair and clothes on but Wyatt noticed that Chris wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"How about we just add this to the 'never-be-told' file?" Wyatt suggested with a smile and Chris laughed but nodded.

"Definitely," Chris stated before the doorbell rang and his eyes went wide. "Well, it was lovely seeing you Wyatt, shouldn't you be going?"

"But I thought-" Wyatt started with a frown but before he could finish his sentence Chris rushed out of the kitchen when the doorbell rang again. "Do you boys know who's coming over?"

"Santaaa!" Warren squealed and Wyatt smiled as he shook his head.

"I don't think its Santa, bub."

"Easty Bunny?" Matthew asked cutely and Wyatt just rolled his eyes, still smiling.

"Stork!"

"Momma?"

"Boogie!"

"Momma?"

"Grinch!"

"Momma?"

Before Wyatt could say anything Chris entered the room with a brunette man, who had his arm around Chris's waist and Wyatt blinked at the scene. He was never told that Chris had a boyfriend or even liked anyone enough to become a boyfriend.

"Your still here." Chris said through grit teeth and Wyatt only smiled.

"Yes I am because I was confused enough to wait," Wyatt said as he held out his hand. "Wyatt Halliwell."

"Riley Kingsbury, it's nice to finally meet you...I've heard a ton of stories." Riley said as he flashed him a grin and Wyatt resisted the urge to punch it off his face.

"Really? I hope they weren't all bad." Wyatt said as he gave him a fake smile.

"Not all of them." Riley laughed and Wyatt gave a laugh that Chris could tell was clearly forced.

"Right, well it was nice to meet you, I'll be going now." Wyatt said as he walked over and gave both of the boys a kiss, however, when he pulled back from giving Matthew a kiss the boy locked his arms around Wyatt's neck so Wyatt lifted him up and of course as soon as he butt was off the seat his legs wrapped around Wyatt's waist.

"Bye-bye dada!" Matthew squealed as he gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and Wyatt smiled.

"Bye-bye," Wyatt said as he leaned over so Matthew let go of him. "Um, bye Chris."

"Bye Wyatt." Chris said and Wyatt left the kitchen and a moment later Chris heard the door shut and looked at the boys. "Are you guys' hungry?"

"Yes." Matthew said as he glared at Riley. Chris only ran his fingers through the blonde curls as he walked over to the fridge so he missed Warren's eyes turn into a swirling mass of orbs but he turned when he heard Riley's loud gasp and saw him backing away from the boys.

"What happened?" Chris asked and Riley swallowed before shaking his head.

"I-I go-, um, I got-gotta g-go!" he stuttered before he ran out the room and drove away as fast as he possibly could and Chris just looked utterly confused before he looked at the boys who innocently looked back at him.

"What was _that_ about?" he asked no one in particular.

"Don' know momma. Hungry!" Matthew declared and Chris sighed before he nodded his head and went back to getting something for the boys, he could call Riley later and find out what happened.

--- --- ---

Wyatt orbed into the kitchen and saw his fiancé cooking something so he walked up behind him and slipped his hands around his waist and kissed his cheek as he rested his head on Austin's shoulder with a pout on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Austin asked

"Nothing, just...lonely, I guess. I just got so use to having two loud boys running around and it's so quiet now." Wyatt said quietly and Austin gave him a smile.

"Well, one day we can have that all the time." Austin said and Wyatt smiled and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am now go get ready for supper." Austin said and Wyatt glanced at the food cooking before he swallowed.

"Looks delicious." Wyatt lied smoothly before he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs and grabbed a towel as he headed into the bathroom. Austin always found it weird that he didn't like getting dressed in the bathroom like a normal person but Wyatt preferred getting dressed in his bedroom and always had...ever since he was 5 when his uncle told him a monster lived in the bath tub.

Good old Uncle Henry got a good earful from Piper, Phoebe, and especially Paige for that one when Wyatt came to them sobbing and terrified but no matter how many times Henry told him he was joking Wyatt never got over it and was always afraid of it since it ate boys as they were getting dressed apparently. Wyatt climbed into the shower and let out a deep sigh when he felt the warm water cascading down his back and he instantly felt his muscles relaxing as he closed his eyes and stood there for a couple minutes before he grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into his now soaked hair.

Suddenly, he remembered naked Chris and let out a loud groan when he felt his blood rush south and he opened his eyes and looked down as he swallowed. This was bad. He couldn't start getting hard just by thinking about Chris 'cause that would definitely cause some trouble with Austin. Ten minutes later Wyatt stepped out of the shower after relieving himself and washing himself up afterwards before he got dressed and headed downstairs to see Austin putting his plate on the table.

"Perfect timing, honey." Austin said with a smile as he gave Wyatt a kiss before he sat down at the table and looked at a white clomp of food on his plate with pursed lips trying to decide what it was before he realized it was chicken fettuccine.

"Looks great babe." Wyatt said and Austin smiled at him before he began eating and Wyatt grabbed his fork and got some chicken as he began to eat as well and all was silent and peaceful before Austin began talking.

"So, I was thinking about the wedding..." Austin trailed off and Wyatt swallowed the food in his mouth.

"And?" Wyatt asked

"I want to move it up a month since I would _love_ to get married in September." Austin said with a smile and Wyatt slowly nodded.

"Alright, I don't see why not." He said and Austin squealed in delight.

"Good! Also, I called my mom and she'll be here next week, isn't that great?" Austin asked and Wyatt paled knowing that Austin's father would be coming as well and the retired cop isn't so fond of Wyatt. Austin only smiled before he went back to eating and Wyatt mentally groaned, what's wrong with him!?

First sleeping with Chris and then jerking himself off to thoughts of him and now the wedding is in _three_ months and his fiancés retired cop father and yoga instructor mother are coming to stay for the next three months and maybe even longer.

_"He _has _to know I slept with Chris." _Wyatt thought as he ate some more food and almost spat it out but managed to swallow and glance up at Austin, who seemed perfectly normal.

--- --- ---

_695-0482. _

Chris waited patiently as he attempted to call Riley again but he hasn't been answering his phone and Chris is pretty sure it's only him that he's not answering for. The brunette sighed and hung up his phone before he tossed it on the couch and rested his chin in his hands as he glanced over at the boys.

Riley and him seemed to be getting along really great and he didn't even mind that Chris had children from a previous relationship! In fact, he really seemed to like the twins and then he suddenly flips out and refuses to answer his calls? Unlikely.

The Perry got up and sat down next to Warren and watched them play with their toy cars before Matthew pushed a yellow car into his leg and left it there so Chris pushed it around until it touched Matthew's leg. The blonde pouted before he pushed it back to Chris and practically demanded that he joined in the game.

"Did you two talk to Riley today?" Chris asked softly and the twins both shook their heads, making Chris sigh before he grabbed Matthew's teddy and got an idea. "You know, Teddy here doesn't like it when little boys lie to their mommy, do you Teddy?"

Warren and Matthew both giggled when Teddy said 'no' and Matthew reached out and grabbed his mouth before he giggled some more when Teddy jumped a little and he withdrew his hand as Chris pouted slightly before rubbing the bear's nose against Matthew's chubby cheek.

"Did you two talk to Riley?" Chris asked in Teddy's voice and the boys both laughed and shook their heads as Warren said 'no' with a big smile on his face and Chris bit his bottom lip as he continued moving Teddy for the boys enjoyment. Chris glanced at the clock when he saw Matthew yawn and realized it was 7:30 already so he set down Teddy.

"Momma, why Teddy stop?" Matthew asked puzzled.

"Because it's bedtime for Mattie and Warren." Chris said as he picked up both of the fussy toddlers and carried them to their bedroom and set them each on their beds. Warren immediately climbed off of his and ran over and climbed onto Matthew's as Chris went to get their pajamas. He picked out two simple outfits that both had dark blue tops and bottoms that had big dark blue and white stripes on them. Chris quickly got them both changed and put Warren back in his bed as they both began to get upset about going to bed.

"Night sweetie pie." Chris whispered as he gave Matthew a soft kiss on his forehead and felt tiny arms wrap around his neck and he returned the hug until Matthew let go a minute later and he gave him another kiss on his cheek.

"Momma!" Warren shrieked when he thought Chris was going to leave and Chris only chuckled before he walked over to the toddler's bed. "Kiss!" the boy demanded.

"Oh ok, night honey bunny." Chris said as he gave him a kiss and a hug as well only Warren was always a little more resistant to let go during the hug and always had to have three kisses before he would go to sleep so Chris gave him a kiss on each cheek as well.

"Nigh' nigh'." Warren said sleepily and Chris smiled as he walked over to the door and turned off the lights but made sure to turn on their night light.

"I love you babies, sleep tight." Chris said softly and heard two mumbles of "wuv y'uh" so he shut the door a little bit but not all the way and turned out the hallway light before he headed into the living room where he picked up the phone and tried to call Riley again.

_"Hello?" _

"Riley, hey I just wanted to call and see what happened earlier, you seemed really scared." Chris said as he leaned back against a pillow with his knees drawn up against his chest and his head rested against the back of the seat.

_"Uh you know Chris; I don't think we should go out anymore. I mean, you're really nice but I just...can't see it going anywhere." _Riley said and Chris closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I better go then...bye." Chris said before he hung up and tossed the phone near the end of the couch and sighed. This always happens. He only started dating again when the boys were two but everyone since then has ended the same way even though everything was great...until he let them meet the twins and they kinda freaked out.

_"Maybe they just didn't believe me that I had two boys." _Chris thought before he sighed and headed into the kitchen to get some cleaning done.

--- --- ---

_"Oh come on Wyatt! The one time that I actually need you, you don't answer!" _Chris thought as he slammed the phone down and scowled before he looked up and screamed his name but nothing. _"Yeah, that helped." _

"Momma...you scary." Warren said and Matthew nodded in agreement, making Chris smile with a sigh.

"I know honey, I'm sorry but your daddy is really frustrating." Chris said

"F'us...ra'uh...t'win?" Matthew struggled and Chris smiled as he nodded.

"Yeah, frustrating." Chris said as Wyatt orbed with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, shaving cream on his face and a towel around his waist.

He pulled out the toothbrush before saying, "I was getting ready."

"I can see that but you still have a long way to go." Chris said as he tried not to laugh and Wyatt shrugged before looking at the boys who started up at him with wide scared brown eyes.

"It's okay guys, it's just daddy." Wyatt said and Matthew gave him a look that clearly said, "You're not my dad."

"I need you to take the boys today, I have a job interview and I would very much appreciate it!" Chris said giving him a sweet smile and Wyatt shook his head.

"I can't Chris, Austin's parents are coming today and I can't watch them at the same time." Wyatt said and Chris gave him his puppy dog eyes.

"Pllleeeassee!? Don't you want your children to have clothes and food?" Chris asked and Wyatt glared at him as he shook his head.

"You play dirty," He said before he looked at the boys. "You guys wanna come with daddy?"

"Where daddy?" Warren asked as he looked around and Wyatt only huffed as Chris smiled before he walked over and crouched in front of the boys.

"Listen guys, mommy has to see a very important man today but you guys are gonna go with your daddy for a little bit, ok?" Chris said and both boys nodded. "That's your daddy right there; he's just not ready yet."

"Like momma in mornin'!" Matthew exclaimed to his twin and Warren's mouth opened into a 'o' as he finally realized why his daddy didn't look like his daddy.

"Yeah, like mommy." Chris said as he gave them both a kiss on the head and thanked Wyatt again before he was out the door, locking it behind him. Wyatt held out his hands and the boys each grabbed one and instantly they disappeared in a flurry of orbs and appeared in Wyatt's bathroom.

"Alright, you guys can go roam around while I get ready," Wyatt said but the boys decided to have an adventure in the bathroom. Wyatt went back to brushing his teeth before he quickly shaved and headed into the bedroom with the twins following and of course they climbed onto the bed and began to jump up and down. "Be careful and no pushing."

"Ok daddy!" Warren squealed as he plopped down and landed on his butt before he began jumping again.

Wyatt quickly slipped on a nice white shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of shoes before he looked at the boys and realized that they matched since the boys were wearing white t-shirts and dark blue overalls with dark blue sandals. He smiled before he jumped on the bed and playfully tackled the boys as they squealed and laughed hysterically when Wyatt started tickling them.

"What's going on in here?" The eldest blonde looked up and saw his fiancé standing there with a smile on his face as he saw the boys' flushed faces.

"Just a tickle war," Wyatt said as he got off the bed and held out his arms and instantly the boys ran into them as they were each placed on a hip and Austin smiled and lightly tickled Matthew's belly on the boy didn't smile at him but he did whine and bury his face in Wyatt's neck. "I think they just woke up."

"Oh," Austin said. "I'm gonna go wait downstairs."

"Alright, I'll be down there soon," Wyatt said and Austin gave him a kiss before he headed downstairs and Wyatt sat the boys on the bed and crouched down in front of them. "Ok boys, I need you guys to listen really good, alright?"

"Ok daddy." Warren said with a serious expression on his face.

"Austin's mommy and daddy are coming and I need you two to be really, really good and not to use any magic, can you do that for daddy?" Wyatt asked and he received two nods. "Ok, thank you guys."

"I wan' momma," Matthew said. "Where momma?"

"Your mommy is talking to that nice man, remember? I promise your mommy's gonna be here really soon," Wyatt said with a little smile and the boy looked very sad but he nodded anyways and Wyatt lifted him and Warren up and gave them both a big hug as the doorbell rang. "Uh oh, they're here."

Both boys smiled as Wyatt carried them downstairs but he stopped on the last step and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath before he continued walking towards the living room and he set the boys down but held onto their hands.

"Wyatt!" Austin shouted from the living room a moment before Wyatt came in and to say that Violet and David Prince looked shocked was an understatement.

"Who are they?" Violet instantly asked when she saw the twins.

"They're my sons." Wyatt said as he put a hand on each of their heads and the boys stepped closer to him until both had a firm grip on his jeans.

"**Your** sons?" David asked

"Yes, from a previous relationship. I actually just recently found out about them." Wyatt said as he looked down at them.

"Cute, aren't they?" Austin asked his parents and they only nodded as Wyatt sat down next to his fiancé and the boys climbed onto his lap and Wyatt wrapped his arms around them knowing they were scared of the new people.

"Who's the mother?" David asked and Wyatt had a feeling he wasn't just curious.

"Chris Perry." Wyatt said and he nodded.

"They must look nothing like him then." Violet said and Wyatt only nodded.

"Yeah, I guess they didn't get many of his genes." Wyatt said and Warren frowned.

"Momma gets jeans."

Wyatt only smiled and kissed his head as Austin frowned.

"I think you mean your mother has jeans." He corrected and Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"He's three Austin." Wyatt said and Austin shrugged.

"They can still learn how to talk correctly."Austin said as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Wyatt said as he shook up and placed the boys on the couch before he hurried to the door and saw Chris standing there. "Done so soon?"

Chris sighed and nodded.

"I guess it didn't go so good." Wyatt winced and Chris only nodded.

"Yeah, the guy's a jerk and hit on me the whole time so I said screw it and here I am." Chris said and Wyatt frowned.

"What's his name?" Wyatt asked and Chris narrowed his eyes slightly.

"You actually think I'll tell you?" Chris scoffed. "He may be a pig but I don't want you to hurt him."

"Fine, come on." Wyatt said as he led him into the living room.

"Momma!" both boys cried as he instantly climbed off the couch and ran straight to Chris and practically tried to climb up his leg.

"Oh, relax!" Chris laughed as he picked them both up and felt little arms go around his neck and legs lock around his waist.

"Hey Chris." Austin said and Chris gave him a small smile.

"Hey Austin, it's nice to see you again." Chris said nervously and Austin only nodded.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you later then." Wyatt said and Chris nodded and started to leave.

"I almost forgot! Do you have Walter?" Chris asked

"Ah! That was what I was going to tell you, hang on, I'll go get him." Wyatt said as he jogged up the stairs and Chris gave Violet and David a small smile.

"You look very young, how old were you when you had them?" Violet asked

"I'm twenty." Chris said and she looked surprised.

"Wow, you look a lot younger." She said

"Um, thanks." Chris said as he adjusted Matthew when he felt the little sandal digging into his back. Wyatt chose that moment to come downstairs and held up Walter and instantly Warren held out his arms and tried to grab the teddy which Wyatt gave to him almost instantly.

"Bye guys." Wyatt said as he gave them both a kiss.

"Bye bye!" Matthew exclaimed as he waved to him and Wyatt smiled and waved back.

"Nooo!" Warren exclaimed when Chris started to leave, making him frown. The boy wiggled until Chris put him down and Warren instantly ran straight for Wyatt, who scooped him up in his arms. "Say bye bye!" the boy exclaimed and Wyatt smiled.

"Bye bye Warr." Wyatt said and the toddler looked very pleased before giving Wyatt a sloppy kiss and hugs and instantly ran back for Chris when he was done saying goodbye.

"Ok, bye for the last time." Chris said and Wyatt laughed before Chris headed outside, ready to go home and relax for the rest of the day with the boys.


	6. Chapter 5: Kisses and Doctors

**Here's the next chapter. **

**July 6 (Just so you know and so I can keep track) **

Chris huffed as he slammed the phone down and pursed his lips. That's the third time this week that a guy has freaked out on him and left and he's now positive that the boys are doing something to help the process but he can't find out what since none of them will tell him. Not to mention he's been getting sick but he hasn't really had enough time to go to the doctor's.

"Momma, we hungry!" Warren shouted as he ran into the kitchen with his twin right next to him.

"Ok, sit down and I'll make you guys some food before your daddy comes." Chris said and the boys eagerly climbed into their chairs. The Perry was right in the middle of making their food when Wyatt orbed in but he didn't seem to be in any hurry.

"Daddy, momma make food!" Matthew declared and Wyatt smiled.

"That's ok, bub." Wyatt said as he also sat down and played with the boys a little until Chris put their plates in front of them, both plastic and blue.

"I want that!" Matthew demanded as he pointed to the red cup and Chris sighed.

"You have that honey." Chris said as he lifted up Matthew's cup to show him and the boy crinkled his nose.

"Nu uh! I want _that_ one." He said so Chris switched the cups and Warren started to cry as he tried to grab his own so in the end Chris took both of the cups and put them in the sink.

"Just eat." Chris told them as Wyatt looked over at them highly amused but he frowned when he saw Chris's eyes closed and he was tightly gripping on the chair.

"Hey, you ok?" Wyatt asked as he got up and walked over to him and Chris only nodded and let out a deep sigh before he opened his eyes.

"I'm fine." Chris lied smoothly but he could see that Wyatt clearly didn't believe him.

"Maybe you should go lay down for a little bit and rest," Wyatt suggested but Chris shook his head and headed back to the sink before he suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell but Wyatt quickly grabbed him before he picked him up bridal style. "You need to rest."

Wyatt carried the protesting brunette all the way to his bedroom where he laid him under the covers and held him down until he stopped trying to get up when he realized that Wyatt wasn't going to allow him to get up. Chris huffed and only turned his head to the side as he heard Wyatt's chuckle.

"I'm fine Wyatt." Chris said

"Chris you almost fell over, you're clearly not very fine so just stay here 'cause I'll be in the living room with the boys for a while and then I'll be back to check on you." Wyatt said

"Oh look at Mr. Daddy." Chris teased and Wyatt wrinkled his nose at him.

"Just stay here and try to get some sleep, ok?" Wyatt asked and Chris sighed before he nodded so Wyatt smiled and left the room as Chris rolled onto his side.

--- --- ---

"Wiggles! Wiggles! Wiggles!" the boys chanted as Wyatt looked through the videos and smiled when he found a tape and he quickly put it in and the boys instantly calmed and plopped down wherever they were standing, making Wyatt smile as he headed down to Chris's room nearly a half an hour later.

"Can I get up now?" Chris pouted when he saw Wyatt, who shook his head before he climbed into the bed behind Chris and rested his chin on Chris's shoulder playfully as Chris rolled his eyes. "Did I say you could get in my bed?"

"Nope, now ask me if I care. I'm the doctor; I'm allowed to get in bed with you if I please." Wyatt said and Chris laughed as he turned his head to look at Wyatt, who was actually a lot closer to his face than he expected so their lips brushed against each other.

The two looked at each other for a moment before Wyatt leaned forward and kissed him and deepened it when he felt Chris responding. Wyatt licked Chris's bottom lip as he lightly caressed his hips and Chris opened his mouth and instantly Wyatt's tongue was exploring the warm cavern as Chris moaned and suckled the blonde's tongue, making him moan too.

"Momma, juice!"

Instantly the two flew away from each other and Chris looked to the door and saw Warren standing there with an empty sippy cup in his hands. Wyatt quickly got off the bed and scooped Warren up as he headed into the kitchen and Chris groaned and fell back onto his bed, why did this always happen to them?

Chris slipped out of the bed and headed into the kitchen and saw Warren sitting on the counter and Wyatt filling the cup with apple juice since the boy was a juice junkie. Chris stayed near the door until Wyatt put Warren on the ground and the toddler quickly ran out of the room to go back and sit down next to his brother.

"Wy, we really need to stop doing that." Chris said quietly and Wyatt nodded.

"I know, I'm sorry I never meant to kiss you..." Wyatt sighed and Chris stayed silent.

"This isn't working; maybe we just shouldn't really hang out together anymore." Chris said and Wyatt looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean, you come and pick up the boys and leave and I'll do the same." Chris said

"Chris come on, we can handle ourselves without doing that...we just have to try harder." Wyatt said and Chris slowly nodded since he really didn't want to cut Wyatt out of his life.

"Alright." Chris said

"You should really go to the doctor's sometime soon though Chris, I'm worried about you." Wyatt said and Chris smiled at him.

"I will, I just haven't exactly had the time with the twins and all," Chris said and Wyatt nodded. "Also, do you think you can talk to the boys for me?"

"What do you mean?" Wyatt asked with a frown.

"Well after you left Riley just...flipped out and ran out of the house and I called him later but he said we shouldn't see each other anymore...just like three other guys and they freaked out when I left them alone with Mattie and Warren." Chris said and Wyatt resisted the urge to smile.

"Maybe they knew the guys weren't good enough for you." Wyatt said with a small shrug and Chris narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care what they think about my dates, I just wanna be able to go on one and decide for myself." Chris snapped and Wyatt nodded with a sigh.

"Alright, I'll talk to 'em but I'm not promising anything." Wyatt said

"Thank you, that's all I ask." Chris said as Wyatt went to go get the boys and Chris tried to push the kiss to the back of his mind even if his mouth was tingling from it. Chris shook his head and walked over and grabbed a card off the fridge before he dialed the number.

_"Dr. Holmes office, this is Nancy." _

"Hi, I need an appoint for sometime this weekend." Chris said

_"Name?" _Nancy asked

"Christopher Perry."

_"Alright, let's see...I can schedule you in Monday at 2:30 if that's ok." _

"That's great, thank you." Chris said before he hung up and put the phone back where it went.

_--- Next Day --- _

"Congratulations Mr. Perry, you're pregnant."

Chris paled and instantly felt like he couldn't breathe. There is no way he can be pregnant with Wyatt's child again, especially not now since he's getting married in three months and he's pretty sure that it'll be obvious to Austin that they had an affair.

"What? Please tell me you're joking." Chris said and Dr. Holmes shook his head.

"No, you're pregnant." Dr. Holmes said and Chris dumbly nodded thanked him before he left the office and let out a deep breath before he headed to the car to hurry home before Wyatt got there with the twins.

--- --- ---

Chris was lying on the couch with his hand on his belly when orbs formed into Wyatt, Matthew, and Warren so he quickly moved his hand as the twins bolted forward and Chris quickly grabbed Matthew before he dug his knee into his belly, attempting to climb onto him.

"Hey baby, did you have fun?" Chris asked Matthew who instantly nodded with a smile.

"I ate paint!" he squealed and Chris looked up at Wyatt who innocently held up his hands.

"I ate some too!" Warren added and Wyatt scratched his head before he handed him a bundle of pictures that were covered in dry paint and Chris smiled at them seeing some kiss marks from the boys on them.

"These are great guys!" Chris said and the boys beamed. "How about you go put them in your bedroom so mommy can talk to daddy?"

"Ok!" the boys said in unison before running to their bedroom.

"It was non-toxic I swear and I made sure they didn't eat too muc-"

"I'm pregnant." Chris interrupted him and Wyatt instantly stilled and his eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh god," Wyatt said as he sank into a chair and Chris bit his lip and waited for Wyatt's real reaction. "What are we gonna do? I mean, it is mine right?"

"Of course it is!" Chris exclaimed slightly angry.

"Sorry, I just...Riley and all," Wyatt said. "You aren't on birth control or something?"

"Why would I need to be? I haven't had sex since the twins were like one," Chris said with a sigh and Wyatt looked shocked. "I haven't had the time to find someone worthy of sex."

"Oh. Austin's gonna kill me...then break up with me." Wyatt said

"We can get rid of it if you want to." Chris said quietly and Wyatt shook his head.

"No," Wyatt said firmly. "I made the mistake and I guess this is what I get for it, if he breaks up with me then I guess it's over, but I don't want you to kill our child."

Chris smiled at him and Wyatt stood up and wrapped his arms around the brunette and Chris buried his face in Wyatt's shoulder and closed his eyes for a minute. They broke apart a moment later and Wyatt lightly touched his stomach with a smile, even if it might break up him and Austin it's still a good thing.

"Momma?" Matthew asked and Chris sat down before he gestured for the boys to come over and placed them by his sides.

"Listen guys, how would you feel about being big brothers?" Chris asked as he looked between them and Matthew pursed his lips and tapped his chin as Warren scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

"It'd ok." Matthew finally decided and Warren nodded in agreement, making both parents smile.

"Well that's good because you're gonna big brothers very soon!" Chris said and both boys smiled at him.

"We share daddy?" Matthew asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Yep, you guys have to share me with your new baby brother or sister too," Wyatt said. "But that doesn't mean I don't love you guys just as much, ok?"

"Ok!" Warren said and the boys bolted from the room saying they wanted to draw the new baby; Warren claiming it's a girl and Matthew decided it was a boy.

"Maybe it's both." Wyatt chuckled and Chris glared at him.

"I'm not having twins."

"Ok, I was just joking." Wyatt said as he held up his hands and Chris sighed before he moved a hand on his flat belly.

"Oh, did you find out anything?" Chris asked

"No. They said they didn't do anything." Wyatt said and Chris nodded.

"Maybe they didn't and I'm just paranoid." Chris said before Wyatt smirked.

"I have an idea," He said as he snapped his fingers and he now was about 6'1" with short blonde hair and blue eyes and looked nothing like himself. "I'm your new boyfriend; let's go introduce me shall we?"

Chris laughed but nodded and walked down to the bedroom and felt Wyatt's arm slip around his waist when they entered and instantly the boys looked up and stared at Wyatt.

"Hey guys, this is...Spencer, he's mommy's new friend." Chris said

"Heya guys." Wyatt said as he made the phone ring and gave Chris a wink so he left the room and Wyatt instantly saw the boys' eyes turn into swirling orbs and he smiled. They quickly turned back to brown though when Chris came back into the room and they went back to playing with their toys.

"Did they do anything?" Chris asked when he pulled Wyatt out of the room and Wyatt opened his mouth to tell him but he couldn't do it. If the boys were keeping Chris single then that's not necessarily a bad thing, is it?

"No, nothing." Wyatt lied and Chris shrugged.

"Maybe they just didn't really like kids like they said they did." Chris said and Wyatt nodded.

"Probably."


	7. Chapter 6: Wyatt and Chris

**Here's the next chapter and yes I know it is very short. **

**July 7 **

"I'm coming!" Chris mumbled as someone knocked on the door again and the drowsy pregnant brunette was ready to vanquish anyone who dared to wake him up at 2:30 in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair as he yawned and opened the door and was very shocked to see Wyatt standing there with three bags.

"Can we talk?" he asked and Chris mutely nodded and let him get inside before he shut the door.

"What's with the bags?" Chris asked

"Austin kicked me out and I'm pretty sure he canceled the wedding as well." Wyatt said and Chris's eyes went wide.

"I thought you told him yesterday!" Chris shrieked before he quickly remembered the boys were still asleep.

"Well ya see, I told him as we were going to bed and he didn't react well and he kinda threw all my stuff out and screamed a couple things I don't care to repeat." Wyatt said

_Wyatt nervously climbed into his bed and immediately felt Austin snuggled into him so he slowly exhaled and tried his best to relax and act calm but he knew Austin would be flipping out in a few short minutes. The baby was pretty much the line where Wyatt finally realized he didn't want Austin as much as he thought he did, he wanted a replacement Chris and that wasn't fair to Austin. _

_"Austin...I need to talk to you." Wyatt said as he sat up and saw his fiancés frown as he sat up as well and turned on the light on top of the nightstand. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"Chris...he's...well, he's pregnant." Wyatt said and Austin nodded. _

_"So?" Austin asked _

_"It's mine." _

_Wyatt stared at Austin and waited for a sharp stinging in his cheek but it never came, Austin was stiff and still and it didn't even look like he was breathing. Wyatt was just about to get up out of the bed when he felt the familiar stinging in his cheek and he winced. _

_"You slept with me after you promised me you didn't have any more feelings for him!" Austin shouted. "You're a filthy fucking liar Wyatt, how could you!?" _

_"I'm sorry Austin; I swear I didn't mean to...it just happened." Wyatt said and Austin's eyes narrowed and he slapped Wyatt again. _

_"Affairs don't just _happen_ Wyatt," Austin snarled. "Get out." _

_"What?" Wyatt asked shocked before Austin started hitting him and pretty much shoving him downstairs and right out the door before it slammed shut and then Austin started to throw his stuff out the window and Wyatt groaned when his DVD player smashed into the ground. How cliché. _

_"Austin, come on!" Wyatt shouted _

_"You ---- ------ --- ----!" Austin shrieked and Wyatt's eyes went wide. _

_"Holy shit." He whispered _

_"Take your stuff and get the fuck out of here, I never want to see you again!" Austin screamed as people started to gather to watch the scene and suddenly it hit Wyatt. _

_"Wait a minute Austin, this is _my _house!" Wyatt shouted _

_"GET OUT!" he screamed and threw a lamp at Wyatt, who quickly got out of the way and Wyatt huffed when the window slammed down and Austin pulled the curtains closed. _

_"What are you looking at?" Wyatt snapped at everyone. _

"He kicked out of your house?" Chris asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Glad I didn't move into the manor now." Wyatt said

"Yeah, um, you can stay in the guest room..." Chris started. "No you can't, never mind."

"Why not?" Wyatt asked

"Painting, that's going to be the nursery." Chris said and Wyatt's eyes went wide.

"Already?" he asked

"Well, yeah! The twins came very early - six months - I'm not waiting," Chris said. "Everything is going to be done by the fifth month."

"Oh. Then where can I sleep?" Wyatt asked and Chris sighed.

"I'm gonna regret this someday but you can sleep in my room." Chris said and Wyatt nodded as he led down the hallway and Chris climbed into the bed and pulled the covers over himself. Wyatt set down his stuff and got in the bed on the opposite side away from Chris.

"Night Chris," Wyatt said quietly. "Thanks."

"Goodnight Wyatt and you're welcome." Chris said as he looked over at him before he closed his eyes and felt sleep wash over him once more.

--- --- ---

Wyatt woke up with a frown, what was in his back? He opened his eyes and turned his head to the side and saw the twins had found their way into the bed and Matthew's heel was now dug into his lower back and his head was next to Chris's while Warren was lying on top of Wyatt.

He was stuck. Wyatt slowly and gently moved Matthew's leg while trying not to move too much as to wake Warren but he couldn't sleep with Matthew right there. The toddler, however, woke up and moved his little body around before he was out of it, now cuddled right in-between Wyatt and Chris with one of his little legs thrown over Wyatt's and over Warren's foot.

--- --- ---

Chris yawned as he reached over and turned off his alarm before looking over at Wyatt and he smiled when he saw the boys all over him while he looked like he was passed out.

_"The way it should be." _


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble and Joy

**Here's the next chapter. It's pretty short but I should be updating again very soon with a longer one. **

**August 12 **

A lot happened in the last two months like Austin officially breaking up with Wyatt, who had gotten his house back but he still lived with his sons and Chris. Piper had flipped out on Wyatt when she found out that he had cheated on Austin and had gotten Chris pregnant again but she had hugged him afterwards and told him not to hurt Chris or she'd ground him until he was 40.

Chris is three months pregnant now and is definitely taking his mood swings out on Wyatt but nothing he says can really upset Wyatt since he's thrilled about actually seeing this birth and being there for the _entire_ pregnancy.

"Wyatt, I can do it myself." Chris huffed as he shut the bathroom door in Wyatt's face and shook his head. Wyatt seems to think that if he does anything he'll hurt the baby and that includes taking showers and holding the boys.

"I'm just trying to help!" Wyatt insisted from the other side of the door.

"Well stop trying to help me and go get the boys ready, we need to leave in an hour and a half." Chris said and Wyatt sighed in defeat before he headed into the boys room and began to rummage through their clothes.

Today is the day that they can find out if they're having a little boy or girl and the family is very divided on that subject. Warren and Chris think it's a girl and Wyatt and Matthew _know _it's a boy and even Piper and her sisters have a say in the subject and they all think it's a girl because they already have two boys.

"Come on guys, we gotta get you ready." Wyatt said

"See baby broter?" Matthew asked and Wyatt smiled.

"Yep, to go see your baby brother." Wyatt said since they wanted the boys to come to his appointment to see it along with them.

"Sister!" Warren yelled and Matthew wrinkled his nose before hitting his brother on the head with his block.

"Broter!" he insisted

"Whoa," Wyatt said as he took Matthew's block. "No fighting, we're gonna find out today if you guys get dressed."

The twins both looked down at their pull-ups and then up at Wyatt before Matthew held out his arms and Wyatt picked him up and laid him on his bed. Matthew had a plain white shirt with gray cuffs and a gray collar and black shorts while Warren had a gray shirt with white cuffs and a white collar and also black shorts while both had black sandals on.

"Alright, come on." Wyatt said as he picked them both up and carried them into the living room where he put on one nick jr. and the boys seemed perfectly content watching TV. Chris came in a few minutes later with a snug black t-shirt so you could see his baby bump and a pair of dark blue jeans.

"Guess we all match." Wyatt said since he was wearing a long sleeve gray t-shirt and dark blue jean shorts and Chris smiled at him as he looked at the boys.

"I guess so now come on or we'll be late."

--- --- ---

After about five minutes of waiting in the room the twins started to get fussy and just wanted to go home so Wyatt had tried to entertain them but they didn't seem to care. They ended up on the bed with Chris, both fast asleep since it was their nap time and Chris knew they'd be horrible the whole day if they didn't take one.

"Mr. Perry?" a woman said as she entered the room and Chris gave her a small smile. "Hello, I'm Dr. Morgan."

"I'm Chris and this is Wyatt." Chris said and she nodded.

"Alright, you're here for an ultrasound correct?" she asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, we want to know the sex too." Chris said

"Alrighty, I'll go get the machine and be right back then."

"Guys," Wyatt said as he picked Matthew up and he groggily opened his eyes and Warren did as well when Chris moved him. "It's time to see the baby."

Instantaneously the boys were wide awake and instantly bouncing up and down and fighting over their little baby brother or sister and they would finally know very soon. Dr. Morgan returned a moment later with the ultrasound machine and a couple moments later she had everything set up and the jelly on Chris's stomach.

"Ok...there's your baby." She said and Chris smiled when he saw the baby inside of him on the screen and the boys looked confused.

"Look, that's the head." Wyatt said as he pointed to the screen and moved his finger all the way down the baby's back until the feet to show the boys who finally seemed to see the baby.

"And you want to know the sex?" she asked and they both nodded so she moved it down a little lower. "It's a boy!"

"Ha!" Wyatt instantly exclaimed to Chris, who scowled and punched him in the gut and Wyatt doubled over in pain as he groaned. Chris smiled though nonetheless that he was having another boy and the thought was very relaxing to him since he already has two and everything that this baby does chances are his big brothers have or will do as well.

"Broter!" Matthew squealed and Warren giggled along, instantly forgetting about the 'baby sister'. When Wyatt finally stood up he rubbed his stomach and glared at his pregnant ex-lover before smiling as he looked back at the screen.

"I guess another boy isn't so bad."

"Are you sure there aren't two in there?"

"Wyatt!"

"I'm just askin'."

"Well don't!"

"Fine."

--- --- ---

Shock. Wyatt couldn't really believe that Austin called him without yelling at him and even more shocking is that he wants him back even after Wyatt cheated on him and got someone else pregnant. Sure, Wyatt knew that he was forgiving but he never thought he'd hear from him again much less be asked to go out with him.

Chris walked into the living room with a bowl of strawberry ice cream and pickles and frowned when he saw the look on Wyatt's face as he stared at his cell phone. The brunette walked over and sat down, hoping to gain Wyatt's attention but he went unseen and unheard so his frown deepened.

He then huffed and turned on the TV before taking a bite of his ice cream but he couldn't enjoy it because of the blonde next to him. Chris sat down the bowl before he grabbed a pillow and smacked Wyatt across the face with it and instantly Wyatt looked up at him.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped as hormones took control.

"...Did I do something?" Wyatt asked and Chris sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry, hormones. What's wrong with you, though? You were just staring into space." Chris said and Wyatt put his phone up.

"Austin called me...he wants to get back to together." Wyatt said and Chris's eyes filled with tears.

"Why?" he asked and Wyatt just looked even more confused.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Wyatt asked as Chris sniffled and he instantly shook his head.

"No!" he sobbed as he picked up his bowl of ice cream and dashed out of the room and Wyatt fell back and put a pillow over his face and screamed before he lowered the pillow and saw Matthew and Warren standing in the doorway staring at him with scared looks on their faces so he put the pillow back over his face.

**Whoa, I even shocked myself with bringing Austin back but I'm pretty sure my muse has an idea for that one. **


	9. Chapter 8: Paint and Noses

_Yes they have powers but in the story they don't really use them...at all because I just don't want them to. Here's the next chapter. It's pretty short but I should be updating again very soon with a longer one. Sorry for not updating for such a long time but hey, kids come before writing so I didn't really have a choice as to how long it took to write this, but be assured there is still a ton of drama ;) I'll try to make the next chapter much longer but it's almost 11 o'clock and I'm exhausted but I wanted to post this for you guys before I got too busy._

**August 12**

"Chris," Wyatt said gently as he lightly knocked the bedroom door and only heard a sniffle in response so he sighed softly before he orbed inside and saw Chris curled into a loose ball as he laid under the covers. He climbed onto the bed and quietly laid behind Chris and tenderly rubbed his arm. "Chris, I never said I was gonna go back to him and I never said I would leave either."

"P-promise?" Chris sniffled and Wyatt nodded and was pretty surprised when Chris turned around and snuggled into him as he gripped onto his t-shirt. Wyatt lightly rubbed his back and rested his chin on the top of his head.

"Do you really want me to stay Chris?" Wyatt asked softly and Chris nodded. "You do? Why?"

"Because I...the boys need you." Chris said quietly and Wyatt bit his bottom lip lightly.

"Do you need me?" Wyatt asked gently.

"...Yes." Chris admitted so quietly that Wyatt almost missed it but when he heard it a big smile appeared on his lips. He finally managed to wiggle his way into Chris's heart without the brunette even noticing it.

"Then I'll stay right here." Wyatt whispered softly into his ear before placing a soft kiss on his cheek before he reached down and very gentle stroked Chris's swollen stomach before Chris shakily rested his hand on top of Wyatt's. As much as he tried not to fall back in love with Wyatt he knew he was failing miserably since he could already feel those same feelings blossoming once more.

"I love you Wyatt." Chris whispered

"I love you too Chris." Wyatt whispered as he lightly placed a kiss on his forehead before he let out a deep breath as Chris grinned up at him. Chris lowered his head onto Wyatt's chest and closed his eyes as he inhaled Wyatt's cologne and scrunched up his nose slightly before he mentally shrugged and closed his eyes; it's been a long day.

**September 25** – _Chris is four months pregnant if my calculations are correct_ –

Wyatt walked into the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the twins. Matthew had red paint all over his mouth, nose, and fingers and was currently eating it while Warren had blue lips and a little blue paint on his right cheek. Chris was too busy making lunch to even notice that the twins had decided that eating their paint was more fun than playing with it.

"Uh hem," Wyatt cleared his throat and Chris turned around and his gaze landed on the twins and immediately Matthew's hand dropped onto the table, resting on his clean sheet of white paper. "At least it's non-toxic."

"Warren, we're you eating your paint?" Chris asked since he knew Warren would probably tell him the truth. Matthew would deny it despite the fact that he was covered in paint, he was just like Wyatt despite how much Wyatt said he was like Chris.

"No," Warren said with an angry look on his face. "You're not suss'post'to ea'd da paint."

"Oh, ok then...but what's on your face?" Chris asked with a smile as Warren furrowed his brows in thought as he attempted to think of anything.

"My nose." He finally said and Matthew's head bobbed up and down in agreement. Wyatt cracked a grin and Chris rolled his eyes before he tossed Wyatt a wet washcloth and he got the message and started to clean them up for lunch...if they were still hungry.

"Oh, I got your nose Mattie." Wyatt said as he put his thumb between his fingers and Matthew's eyes went wide before he started crying and Wyatt looked shocked for a moment as his eyes went wide.

"I wan' it back Dada!" he sobbed and Warren then decided to grab Wyatt's hand and push it against Matthew's face where his nose was 'supposed' to be, trying to give his brother his nose back.

"Can you say please?" Wyatt asked with a smile.

"I wan' it back...pwease?" he sniffled

"Ok." Wyatt said as he pretended to put it back on and Matthew sniffled again and rubbed his nose.

"'Fank you."

"You're very welcome," Wyatt said as he kissed his forehead before he stood up and shook his head and noticed the amused grin on Chris's face. "What?"

"Why'd you take his nose Dada?" Chris asked with a smirk and Wyatt rolled his eyes before Chris handed him the boys' plates while he picked up the paints and paper and set them on the counter until they were finished with their meals. Warren picked at his PB&J and chips while Matthew wasted no time in shoveling down on his food in a very Wyatt manner.

"I'll get it." Wyatt said when the doorbell rang and Wyatt headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the front door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Austin standing there and was even more surprised when Austin wrapped his arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his unexpecting lips. Wyatt slowly pulled back and looked into Austin's brown eyes and tried to think of any words to tell him but nothing was coming out.

"I'm so sorry baby, I just...overreacted. I still love and I'm willing to make it work somehow." Austin whispered before attaching their lips once more and Wyatt very slowly responded before he slowly wrapped his arms around him and deepened the kiss.

"Wy-" Chris started as he walked out of the kitchen and froze in his spot when he saw Wyatt kissing Austin. The last thing he was expecting to feel was hurt but it stung to see Wyatt kissing him after he promised that nothing would happen between them. Without saying anything else Chris walked back into the kitchen to clean the boys up and to get them ready for their nap, ignoring their questions.

"Wait...Austin...you can't just come back like that." Wyatt said as he gently pushed the brunette away from him and saw Austin frown before he smiled.

"Well why not? Besides...I'm pregnant."


End file.
